The Sisterhood of the Cruising Pants
by MelodyofTwilight
Summary: A magical moment with memories to last a lifetime, Bridget, Lena, Carmen and Tibby go on a magnificent cruise. Little did they know that not only will this cruise impact their lives forever, but they will have to face their fears... like old loved ones.
1. Toast to a New Start

**

* * *

**

**The Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants**

**By: MelodyofTwilight**

**oOo**

**Disclaimer: All characters you recognize from the book series The Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants are not owned by me. They are owned by Ann Brashares. Any characters you don't recognize probably belong to me. **

**oOo**

**Summary:**

Bridget- She re-meets Eric for the first time after the first summer. She hasn't seen him in 2 years. Need I say more?

Carmen- She finds herself a job as an actress in the late night shows. Then she finds herself slowly falling in love with her co-actor. But what? He's Win's cousin? And Win's on the cruise?

Tibby- Finds herself a new boyfriend, (boy next cabin) and is determined that he's 'the one'. How will Tibby react when she finds out he's cheating on her AND with Lena?

Lena- Finds herself a new boyfriend who (boy next cabin) and is determined that he's 'the one. How will Lena react when she finds out he's cheating on her AND with Tibby?

**oOo**

**VERY IMPORTANT AN****: I wanted to start this story after the second book, where Bridget still was heart broken after Eric, and she still met Billy. Lena is still heart broken after Kostos and Carmen still knows Win. Let's just say that she met him by babysitting someone else's grandma, not Lena's. Lena's grandma is still in Greece. Oh, and Tibby never was the girlfriend of Brian's. They're still buddies.**

**oOo**

**Chapter One: Toast to a New Start**

**oOo**

"Ready?"

"Yes!!!" Three other teenagers screamed.

"Okay, let's record this thing!"

Tibby grinned as she inched the video camera a little bit to the left to focus on the three excited teenagers.

A tall, slim stunning blonde with sun-kissed skin named Bridget took a step forward and peered into the video camera. Tibby pressed the red record button.

"Hey!" Bridget said with a happy and confident voice. "In a few hours, my Sisterhood and I will be ready to board the cruise ship called "Princess of the Sea" and start a 2 week vacation!!!"

All the other three teenagers once again screamed in excitement.

Bridget stepped back and Carmen, an attractive curvy tanned brunette, took over her spotlight.

"Yes, we're on this rockin' cruise trip simply because we just graduated from high school with flying colors!" Carmen said cheerfully.

A beautiful Greek girl, Lena, who resembled an olive Greek Goddess, stepped forward. "Our parents paid for this trip and all the expenses to congratulate us on our achievement!" She said, with her soft melodious voice.

Tibby shook her black bangs out of her fair colored face and flipped the video camera around so that the lens were pointing at her now. She said "Well, that's it, for now!"

"YEAH!" Tibby, Lena, Bridget and Carmen screamed unanimously.

"Okay, c'mon guys! Let's grab our bags and get ready to go to the airport!" Carmen said.

They all grabbed their bags and luggage and headed out the door of Lena's house. A black and yellow taxi cab was already awaiting their arrival. Together, the four best friends helped each other haul their belongings into the trunk and climb into the van.

Bridget, already calling shot gun, jumped into the seat beside the driver's. Tibby, Carmen and Lena all filed into the back seat. Lena leaned forward and gave the money to the taxi driver.

Bridget, wearing white shorts and a blue striped shirt, flip-flops and big round black sunglasses perched just right on her blonde hair turned around and looked at her three best friends. Lena was wearing a red and white sundress and a white headband, Carmen was wearing shorts and a tank top with big white beads as a necklace, earrings and bracelet, and Tibby was wearing cargo shorts with a white t-shirt.

"I can't wait!" Bridget squealed. "Just imagine, in a few hours, we'll be in a huge cruise ship with lots of hot guys and paradise! What else could you ask for?"

Lena, Tibby and Carmen all nodded. Bridget smiled, even though she knew all three of them including herself were thinking of their past boyfriend troubles.

Lena sighed and rested her elbow on the window sill. She gazed out of the window. She could still remember the time, as if it were yesterday, when she came to her Grandpa's funeral and saw that Kostos was engaged to the girl he got pregnant. She could still feel her many emotions surging through her like a hurricane. She could still remember the smell of the funeral home, and every single little detail. The news of Kostos shot through her like a large bullet, tearing a hole in her heart that would never heal. It was six months ever since she was in Greece, and she was coping alright now, even though the first few months were a disaster.

Carmen looked out the other window, watching the sky. Her mind whirled back to all her memories with Win. Win moved to the Los Angeles with his parents due to the fact that his dad got a new job. They tried to keep in contact, but over the six month period, their zaniness slowly faded. It was hard to keep in touch due to the fact that they had other things going on in life. And slowly, ever so slowly, they lost contact. Carmen missed Win, but she didn't really wanted to bother him, since it was obvious that he didn't want to keep in touch with her. It hurt her a lot, but as time increased, her hurt slowly faded.

Tibby stared at her feet, since she was squashed in the middle of Lena and Carmen. She didn't have a boyfriend to mope over. It was hard, because she was always the one to console Bridget, Lena and Carmen. She never really had a serious boyfriend. But she believed that someday, at the right time, she would meet the boy of her dreams.

Bridget fidgeted with her charm bracelet and looked straight ahead. Eric… the name sent her mind whirling in many directions. She made the biggest mistake of her life, and she certainly wasn't going to make it again on this cruise. However, Billy though sent-

"We're here!" The chubby taxi driver announced, cutting Bridget from her thoughts and Lena, Carmen and Tibby from their trance.

"Okay" Bridget said. The four girls instantly cleared their minds and focused on the exciting cruise.

oOo

"WHOO WHOO WHOO" The cruise horn echoed through out the ocean and city. Carmen, Tibby, Lena and Bridget grinned and hooked arms. They stood on top of the magnificent 20 floor five star cruise ship and waved to the onlookers, not caring that there was no one they knew saying goodbye.

They each had a flower necklace and a key to their room around their necks. Bridget and Lena were sharing a room, R200 and then another room separated them from Tibby and Carmen's, R203.

In a few more minutes, the cruise would start to begin, thus starting the most life changing experience ever.

"I can't wait!" Tibby said

"Me too!" Lena added.

"Five… Four…Three… Two…" Carmen counted down excitedly.

"ONE!!!" The four best friends shouted unanimously, earning a few stares.

Clinking their champagne glasses together, Bridget toasted "For the best trip ever!"

"To meeting new boys"

"And forgetting about the past"

"And creating memories to last a life time"

Grinning, Bridget, Lena, Tibby and Carmen drank their champagne.

Little did they know that three very handsome boys were interestedly gazing at them.

So thus, a very life changing cruise began.

* * *

AN- Hmm, not bad for a first chapter eh? I should have the next chapter up within the next week or so. Please review! 


	2. Day One

**

* * *

**

**The Sisterhood of the Cruising Pants**

**By: MelodyofTwilight**

**oOo**

**Disclaimer: I usually only say the disclaimer on the first chapter, but I will stay it again; all characters you recognize belong to Ann Brashares. Oh, and in this chapter, I also used the song "My Heart Will Go On" by Celine Dion.**

Chapter Two: Day One

**oOo**

"ARGH! Shut up! It's only 6:30AM!" Lena mumbled. She buried her face into her white pillow and tried to muffle the sounds of Bridget's terrible singing of her favorite song.

"And my heart will go on and onnnnnn!!!!" Bridget crooned, using her hairbrush as a microphone. Bridget was up bright and early. She was just way too excited for her first day on the cruise ship. She was also excited because the ship would arrive at the first cruise destination, San Diego at around eight in the morning.

Bridget had woken up at 6AM, and she took a shower right after waking up. Now, half an hour later, she was brushing her hair and singing along to her all favorite song, My Heart Will Go On by Celine Dion from her favorite movie Titanic, starring Leonardo DiCaprio and Kate Winslet.

"Every night in my dreams, I see you, I feel you, that is how-"

"Beee!!! Stop singing now or else I will be forced to push you off this cruise ship!!!" Lena bellowed, not being able to muffle Bridget's very loud and off-tone singing.

Bridget laughed, knowing that she was a terrible singer. Lena and Carmen were the good singers. She and Tibby were the dancers.

Bridget, being way to active and hyper in the morning decided she wanted to annoy Lena furthermore. For the umpteenth time, Bridget sang her favorite song, My Heart Will Go On. But this time, she started jumping onto Lena's bed and dancing along with it.

"Ack! Bee! Is the cruise ship sinking? I feel water drops!" Lena said panicking. While panicking, Lena accidentally rolled of the bed. She hit the floor with a thud.

"Oww!" She complained.

Bridget was forced to bite her lip in order to stop laughing. She glanced at Lena innocently and said "I guess I forgot to tell you that was my hair!"

"Bee!" Lena complained, but she wasn't mad. "Well, now that you have woken me up at this most un-Godly hour, I might as well go get ready."

"Yeah!" Bridget said.

Lena walked over to the closet and started rummaging for clothes. Her clothes were all neatly piled up on the right hand side of the closet. Bridget's clothes were just strewn through out the left hand side of the closet messily.

Around ten minutes later, Lena exited the bathroom wearing white capris and a lacey pink spaghetti strap shirt. She found Bridget, who was wearing short jean shorts and a tank top scanning through the San Diego brochures.

"Lena, do you want to go to the zoo? Or do you want to rent a sail boat and go sailing? Or we could just go shopping." Bridget suggested.

Lena thought about this and decided that they should wait and ask Tibby and Carmen.

"Speaking of Tibby and Carmen" Bridget said, "We said we would meet them at the North Side Restaurant at 8AM."

"Well, we will, but a certain someone woke me up at 6:30!"

"Heh heh"

"Nonetheless, come one! Let's explore!"

"Okay!"

Bridget hopped of her bed and grabbed a pair of big and white sunglasses. She perched them on top of her head.

Lena laughed, rolling her eyes at Bridget's obsession with sunglasses. Bridget had around two dozen pairs.

oOo

While Lena and Bridget were exploring, Carmen was still peacefully sleeping. Tibby however, couldn't sleep all night. She was awake and staring at the ceiling. The reason for this was because she was reflecting on how Bailey would have loved to go on the cruise with her. Bailey loved cruises and dolphins. Tibby missed her so much.

Frustrated, Tibby rolled out of bed and went to change into a fresh pair of cargo shorts and a purple and gray tank top. She put her straight black hair into a high ponytail and added a little bit of makeup. She scribbled a quick note to Carmen. Slipping on her purple flip flops, she grabbed her keys, camera and purse and walked out of the door. She needed some time to think. Some fresh air and the ocean breeze should do her good.

Too occupied with turning her new black camera on, Tibby abruptly bumped into someone, hard, dropping her camera.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" She gasped. Tibby bent down to pick up her camera.

But the person she bumped into beat her to it. He handed her the camera, flashed her a grin and said "A Sony 32843 Digital Flash Professional Gold Edition Camera? 10x zoom and amazing lens? Expensive and latest version? You shouldn't drop this."

Tibby looked up shocked. She saw a tall boy, a head taller than her. She figured he must be around 6 feet. He had brown hair that was in a messy but attractive way. His eyes were hazel; he had bright white teeth, adorable floppy ears and a lean body. He wore cargo pants, like her, but they were for men. He also wore a green t-shirt and a baseball cap. He looked like he was around 20. Tibby, Carmen, Bridget and Lena were 19.

He noticed that she was staring and he looked down at his shoes awkwardly. "Hi, my name is Joe." He stuck out his tanned arm.

Tibby grabbed it and introduced herself. "Hello, I'm Tibby."

"So, where'd you get that camera?" Joe asked.

"I got it as one of my graduation presents"

"Lucky. Those cameras are what experts and professionals use. I was going to buy one but I spent my money on this cruise."

Tibby laughed. "So, what kinds of other cameras do you know about?" She asked.

This immediately started a whole new conversation about cameras. Tibby grinned inwardly. Joe was cute, and they had the same interests. She was really starting to like him. Her mood went from down to soaring up into the skies.

"Tibby, do you want to go check out the movie museum with me?" He asked. The movie museum was like a normal museum, except it featured all kinds of old and good movies.

"You like movies?" She asked

"I love them!" He answered

Tibby laughed. Together, they walked to the movie museum. Tibby apparently, had forgotten Bailey at the time being.

oOo

"Hey Bee, let's go see the gym!" Lena suggested. She and Bridget were having a blast exploring the cruise ship. Their cabin was on the second lowest floor. They already explored the third and fourth lowest floors. These floors were only occupied with more cabins.

"Sure, the gym is on the fifth floor lowest floor or fifteenth floor anyway."

Bridget and Lena pushed open the clear heavy doors of the gym and stepped inside. A burst of air conditioned air hit them.

"Woah" Bridget said laughing. Her sunglasses were falling from the back of her head.

"Let's look around!" Lena said, pulling Bridget along with her.

They wondered around, watching people lift weights, and run on treadmills. There were about 300 equipment pieces in the gym. There was also a water counter and light music was blasting through the sound surround stereos. Hanging on some walls were also flat screen televisions, featuring certain channels.

Lena and Bridget were about to leave when Bridget turned around for a final look and a muscular handsome boy with sandy blonde hair lifting weights caught her eye. She did a double take but the boy was gone.

Confused, Bridget followed Lena out of the door.

She was positive that the boy she saw was Eric Richman. This brought up mixed emotions inside of her. She felt goose bumps and a chill down her spine. She felt excited, exhilarated, happy, nervous, but mostly scared. Eric couldn't be on this cruise ship. If he was, it would ruin her plans of meeting as many cute boys as possible and having fun.

Deciding that her mind was playing illusions with her, Bridget pushed Eric to the back of her mind and continued exploring the cruise ship with Lena.

oOo

Tibby laughed and Joe walked her back to her cabin. She was having a blast with Joe. He was charming and they could talk about things that interested her (movies, cameras, photography etc.) and that Lena, Bridget and Carmen didn't know about. To top it off, Joe was also very funny.

"I have to go back and meet with my friends now." She said, almost sad to say goodbye to Joe.

Joe replied "Sure. But do you want to hang out sometime?"

"Yeah" Tibby wasn't sure if he was asking her out on a date or if he just thought of her as a friend. She hoped it was the former.

"What's your room number? I'll call you."

"Umm… R203."

"No kidding?" Joe asked, perplexed.

"What? What's wrong?" She asked, confused

"Oh, we're neighbors. My cabin room number is R202"

"Woah! That's awesome!"

"Haha, yeah."

"Well, see you soon then"

"Yup"

"Bye!"

"Buh-Bye!"

Tibby laughed considering that they were going to their cabins, which were right beside each other's.

She stuck in her room key and entered the room.

Carmen was in the bathroom.

Tibby walked up to her bed and flopped on it, feeling like she was on cloud nine. No boy had ever made her feel as comfortable as Joe did. It was already a great start to her day.

Carmen exited the bathroom wearing a flowery skirt and a white camisole. Her hair was clipped into a ponytail on the back.

"Hey Tibs. Where were you?"

"I needed some air" Tibby wasn't ready to tell Carmen about Joe yet.

"Understandable." Both girls laughed.

"Hey, we were supposed to go meet Bridget and Lena at the North Side Restaurant at eight. Right now is 7:45. Do you want to go now?"

"Yep"

"Let's go!"

oOo

Bridget and Lena found a table near the large windows. They sat down and waited for Tibby and Carmen. On the cruise boat, there were four large restaurants, The North Side Restaurant, East Side Restaurant, West Side Restaurant and South Side Restaurant. These four restaurants are the main four. They serve buffet style. Also on this cruise ship are many other small restaurants. But these small ones are formal, and require a reservation. They have waiters and waitresses serving, unlike the four main restaurants.

"Do you want something to drink?" Bridget asked, standing up to fetch herself some herbal tea.

"Hm, yes please. Some coffee would be great" Lena replied sweetly.

Bridget laughed and replied "You do know coffee won't let you grow any taller?"

"Hey! I'm already tall!" Lena was 5"5, Bridget was 5"9, Tibby was 5"7 and Carmen was 5"5.

"Yeah sure, anyway, the normal?" Bridget asked. The normal was what Lena always put into her coffee. 3-4 spoons of cream, and some milk. Bridget called the combination disgusting, but Carmen and Tibby agreed that that the combination was just right.

"As always" Lena replied. "Oh look! There are Tibby and Carmen." Lena stood up and waved Tibby and Carmen over.

"Hello" Tibby and Carmen chimed.

Bridget and Lena said their hellos.

"What do you want to drink?" Bridget asked.

"Milk" Tibby replied

"Juice" Carmen replied.

"Sure" Bridget said. She left the table to go get the drinks.

"Where do you want to go today? Shopping, sailing or to the zoo?" Lena asked

"Zoo!" Tibby and Carmen said unanimously. Lena laughed at this.

"I wanted the same thing!" Lena said

"I guess it's to the zoo then" Carmen said.

Bridget returned back to the table with the drinks. "So we're going to the zoo?" She passed the drinks to the right person.

"Yup" Tibby said. She fiddled with her camera, which contained pictures of her and Joe at the movie museum"

"Attention passengers: We have arrived at San Diego! You are free to leave, but remember to bring your keys and passports or else you will not be allowed back on! Also, be back onto this cruise ship before 5:00 PM or else we will be forced to leave without you! For those of you who want to stay on the cruise ship may."

"Yeah!" Bridget said excitedly. She finished her drink and the others did the same. They grabbed their belongings; Bridget and Tibby with a backpack, Lena and Carmen with a big purse.

Packed in Bridget's backpack is a green bikini, a magazine, a beach towel, old tennis shoes, a baseball hat, and her valuable possessions (passport, money etc.).

Packed in Lena's purse is a purple one-piece swimsuit, a romantic-comedy novel, a towel, sneakers, a visor and her valuable possessions.

Packed in Tibby's backpack is a black one-piece swimsuit, her camera, video camera, extra tape, batteries, sport shoes, a hat, towel and her valuable possessions.

Packed in Carmen's purse is a red and white bikini, make up, a hair brush, shoes, a floppy wide brim hat, a towel, and her valuable possessions.

"Ready?" Carmen asked eagerly.

"To San Diego!" The other three said. Together, they piled out of the cruise ship and stepped foot on the San Diego Pier.

* * *

AN- This doesn't complete Day One, so the next chapter should be called Day One Continued. I stopped it because it was getting to long. These beginning chapters might not be very exciting, but the following chapters will. Cough… Eric… cough… Win… Cough!!! Anyways, thank you so much for the reviews on chapter one! It prompted me to update faster… which I did. Please review and tell me what you think!!!

* * *


	3. Day One: Bridget

**

* * *

**

**The Sisterhood of the Cruising Pants**

**By: MelodyofTwilight**

**oOo**

**AN- A quick change in my writing: the first two chapters featured the Sisterhood, but now, I will write each chapter about only one certain member of the Sisterhood. Let's just say last chapter was Tibby, this chapter will be Bridget.**

oOo

Chapter Three: Day One: Bridget

oOo

"Are you sure you want to go shopping by yourself Bee?" Tibby asked, uncertain of Bridget's sanity.

"Of course I'm sure!!!" Bridget insisted for the tenth time.

"But why Bee? You love animals! Why won't you go to the zoo with us?" Lena asked.

"I don't want to go to the zoo because I need to go shopping!" Bridget answered.

"Guys, obviously Bee has something important to do by herself. Let's just leave her alone today." Carmen interjected.

Bridget shot Carmen a look of gratitude.

"Hmm, okay, I guess. But Bee, you have to hang out with us tomorrow! This cruise is dedicated to us you know!" Tibby said.

"Yeah, yeah, I know Tibby. I just need this day by myself" Bridget replied.

"Okay, we better get going then! Bye Bee!" Lena said, while Tibby and Carmen waved goodbye.

Bridget waved back to them, smiling half-heartedly. She wanted to just spend the day alone because… well, there is no reason for it. She just wanted time alone. It was like… fate was telling her to be alone today.

Bridget pulled down her sunglasses from the top of her head and perched them on her nose. She then started walking toward the direction of the shopping places.

She bought some souvenirs of San Diego for her Dad, Perry and Greta. She bought a coffee holder the shape of a giraffe for her Dad, a mouse (computer thing) that looked like a mouse (animal) for Perry, and some tea cups with the name San Diego on it for Greta.

For herself, she bought a t-shirt that had San Diego on it, a new pair of sunglasses (that makes it… 22 pairs she owns), and an inflatable beach ball that looks like a soccer ball.

That took her… two hours. Bridget sighed contently and found some shade underneath a tree and ate some ice-cream she bought at the ice-cream truck.

After she was done, Bridget decided she had enough of San Diego. She walked back to the cruise ship and went down to her cabin. There, she put on her green bikini, put her hair into two braids and got out another pair of sunglasses, this time green. She then grabbed a towel, her personal belongings (money, keys…) and headed up to the top deck, which had two large pools in it.

There weren't a lot of people at the two pools. They were mostly at San Diego. There were about a dozen people there right now. Instantly, when Bridget reached the top deck, the blazing sunlight hit her and she immediately felt warmth in her skin. The clear pool water reflected the sunlight, making the view even brighter. A couple dozen bright and colorful beach chairs were strewn around the two pools. A lifeguard was walking around, making sure no one was drowning. Bridget felt so free and cleaned of all her troubles as she gazed around and took in the view.

Bridget walked up to the fresh blue pool water, threw her belongings on a spare chair, and dived into the deepest pool gracefully. She didn't make a loud splash. The pool was about 8 feet in depth and 45 feet in length. It was shaped as a circle. The other pool, more shallow, and designed for kids was only 3 feet in depth with colorful tiles around the pool perimeter.

As she was underwater, Bridget instantly remembered that her sunglasses were still on her head. She moved her arm up to reach for her sunglasses, but they weren't there. Frantically, she looked around at the pool bottom and searched for them. She found them resting on the pool floor 2 meters away from her.

Thankfully, Bridget swam and stretched out her hand to grab them. Strangely, at the moment she reached out to grab them, another arm reached out and grabbed them before her.

Bridget looked, following the arm, to see who picked up her sunglasses. She peered through the water and saw a familiar face looking at her underwater and holding her sunglasses. When she saw who this was, Bridget's eyes widened, she inhaled in shock, excitement and nervousness.

This was a bad idea, because now, she was recklessly swimming up to the surface of the water for some air.

"Cough…" Bridget choked. While she was in the middle of coughing, she felt a strong arm reach up behind her back and tap her strongly on the back.

This ceased her coughing instantly. Slowly, Bridget turned around and came face to face with the last person she wanted to see.

Eric Richman.

Eric handed her the green sunglasses and she took it, muttering a small thank you.

Bridget glanced down at her bare feet awkwardly.

"Eric… It's nice to see you again" Bridget said, as she gazed into his intense hazel eyes.

She noticed he hadn't changed in ever since the first summer. It's been two years. He still had the sculptured face, and the amazing eyes, the crooked smile, lean and well-built body. He was dripping because they were both in the water, and his hair was sticking at every direction on his head in a cute and attractive way. He only wore swimming shorts (that went down to his knees), so she could see his finely developed muscles.

She wasn't sure, but she could have sworn that he was more hairy then two years ago. His chest hair was not too overpowering but not too invisible either. It was just right. And she could have sworn that two years ago, he didn't have the hair from the bottom of his belly button leading… down.

But he still had the same eyes she adored, the same smile she loved, the same… everything. Slowly, Bridget felt the same emotions she felt in the first summer running through her. _No!!!_ Bridget thought. _This cannot be happening to me! I cannot be falling back in love with Eric! I'll probably get myself in trouble! _

"It's nice to see you too" Eric replied, immediately cutting Bridget from her thoughts.

Bridget felt a tropical storm run through her body from head to toe. His voice… she had completely forgotten about his voice. His deep baritone voice. The voice that could send chills through out her body. It was the voice that once haunted her dreams and memories. It was the voice that she missed so much.

She would never live through this cruise if Eric was on it. All the memories of the first summer flooded back into her and her eyes were brimming with tears. She hated him. He ruined her life! She went through a mild depression because of him! She needed to avoid him at all costs! She had to stay away… control her emotions and not let him break her down again.

"So, how have you been doing?" Bridget asked, trying to appear casual and not let him see she was shaking of nervousness.

"Not bad" He replied, looking amused at her small conversation.

"How… why… was it just a coincidence that we were in the water at the same time, reaching for my sunglasses at the same time?" Bridget asked, stuttering.

"I had no idea you were on this cruise. I was in the water, swimming, when I saw a pair of sunglasses fall, so I naturally reached for them." Eric replied smoothly.

"Oh"

"Yeah"

"Who are you here with?" Bridget asked, trying to sound casual but failed miserably.

"With my buddies… who apparently ditched me… oh wait." Eric replied calmly, walked over to his chair, where his belongings lay. He grabbed a note his friends scribbled.

_Dude,_

_We're at the bar._

_See you there!_

_Lot's of hot babes there!_

_-D and E_

Eric read this out loud. Bridget laughed timidly, amused at Eric's friends.

After laughing, Bridget stopped talking and glanced anywhere but at Eric's gaze.

"So" Eric said, rocking back and forth on his heels.

"So" Bridget replied, still very nervous. She thought her attitude was very weird. She was generally overall a very confident person. 5 bullies and 2 gangs in her high school couldn't make her nervous. A short 2 minute conversation with Eric caused her knees to tremble and her stomach do double flip back-flops.

Bridget smiled nervously as she remembered one time when on popular bad gang in her high school tried to harass her.

"_Whoa" Bridget said cheerfully as the three big tough boys flipped her backpack over and made the contents spill out on the school yard._

_The three boys, Jake, Colin and Travis laughed evilly. The three were the biggest bullies in the school, known to tease and taunt everyone mercilessly. _

"_Next time you don't move out the way, it won't be your backpack spilling its contents. It's going to be YOU spilling you guts and blood" Jake taunted, laughing._

_Bridget stood her ground and stared evenly into Jake's eyes. She wasn't the least bit intimidated._

"_No, I'm not going to move for you. You should be the one moving for me. I wasn't blocking the path" Bridget shot back loudly._

_All three boys oohed and ahhed in fake terror._

"_So the pretty blonde wants to play tough eh?" Jake said, he stepped up to her and started rolling up his thick sleeves. His friends did the same._

_This still didn't scare Bridget. She stood her ground and said "Leave me alone" _

"_No"_

"_Fine." Bridget said. She put in all her might into one very strong leg swing and kicked Jake's groin as hard as she could. This apparently, was very hard, since Bridget had lots of kicking skills in soccer._

_Jake groaned loudly and sank to the floor. Seeing this, Travis and Colin winced visibly and backed away. _

_Bridget picked up her stuff and left happily, like nothing had happened._

Bridget shook her head a little, remembering that Jake had never bothered her since. Remembering Eric, Bridget looked up to see what he was doing.

Eric was gathering up his stuff to leave. He had put his baseball cap on and had dried himself up. He looked over at Bridget. Seeing that Bridget had woken up from her reverie, Eric smiled and said "I'm going to meet up with my friends. Hopefully, we'll see each other soon."

Bridget nodded, debating whether Eric's words "we'll see each other soon" meant that he wanted to meet up with her later or if he just wanted to be polite. She waved goodbye and Eric left.

Bridget sighed, not believing that Eric was on the same cruise as her. She flopped onto a beach chair and went to get a tan.

* * *

AN- Once again, not much excitement, but I have to get the flow going... you understand right? 

Review please!

* * *


	4. Day One: New Guys

**The Sisterhood of the Cruising Pants**

**By: MelodyofTwilight**

**oOo**

**AN- Sorry, but I'm changing my writing style once again... it's now back to my old style, where all four girls are mentioned instead of just one character per chapter. Sorry for all non-Bridget fans! Bridget got an extra chapter I guess...**

oOo

Oh and a quick _**summary**_ for all those who completely forgot what was happening (me included), Lena, Tibby, Carmen and Bridget went to San Diego. Lena, Tibby and Carmen went to the zoo while Bridget inisted she needed to go shopping. She shopped for a while then went back onto the cruise ship for a swim. She dropped her sunglasses in the pool, thus meeting Eric.

oOo

Chapter Four: Day One: New Guys

oOo

"Bee… calm down… it's alright" Lena said soothingly as she stroked Bridget's hair. Bridget was in a state right now. She had her head in the pillow and was crying, for the last two hours now. One might ask why. Well, this was because she was upset over herself for acting all naive and innocent in front of Eric.

Bridget was upset. She couldn't believe that she didn't try and make Eric feel that he made a mistake by letting her go long time ago. She wished that she would have acted all sophisticated and older, so that Eric would see that she was older now. She wished she could have struck up a suave conversation and left him hanging for more. She wished that she acted all sexy and smooth, making him want her. She wished her mind could register some clever phrases instead of being blank. She mostly, she wished that the instant she realized he was Eric; she wouldn't fall back in love with him. But sadly, the second he was in her eyes, the all the love instantly came back.

She was a hopeless romantic wasn't she? She just had to go and find herself falling in love with the same guy that had hurt her in the past. Bridget hated herself now. She was so stupid.

Lena sighed. She didn't like seeing Bridget this way. She found Bridget in their cabin after she got back from San Diego with Tibby and Carmen. She couldn't believe that Bridget could easily fall back in love, just like that. She guessed that maybe Eric was Bridget's true love, and that was why. Lena believed in true love. She knew that someday… somehow, she would meet her true love. The destined meeting of two lovers. She did have a close relationship with Kostos though. They ended badly, with him leaving her and marrying someone else.

"Oh Bee, I'm going to go paint the sky… I promised my mom I would." Lena said, gathering her paint supplies and leaving Bridget all alone in their cabin.

oOo

Lena walked to the Star deck, where the two pools were and set up her canvas. She mixed colors and made sure they completely matched the colors in the beautiful sky.

_A stroke… one for true love… another stroke… another for eternity…_

Lena completely engrossed herself into her painting. The air was music to her ears the soft movement of the cruise ship soothed her soul.

Suddenly, a hand appeared and guided her arm into another stroke in her watercolor painting.

"What the…" Lena started, immediately withdrawing her arm, burning with a strange sensation. She turned around to find herself face to face with a grinning brown haired boy. He had floppy, yet cute, ears and was about 6 feet.

He stuck out a hand and she placed her trembling hand into his. He kissed her fingers softly and said in a suave voice "Hi, I'm Joe"

"Joe…" Lena repeated. She heard that name somewhere… she just couldn't remember where. "I'm Lena" She replied.

"Lena" Joe smiled and said "A name from Latin, Greek, meaning alluring, temptress and light."

Lena immediately flushed. This Joe person was smooth. He definitely knew his Greek name meanings though. Her grandpa once told her the exact same thing. Lena's name definitely meant alluring, temptress and light.

Joe cleared his throat and stepped closer to her painting canvas, and ran his large hand over the dry part of her painting of the sky. "Hmm, I'd add a tinge of blue to this part-" Joe indicated the area with his finger, "-And maybe a brighter yellow in these areas." He then again pointed to various parts of the painting.

Lena, shocked, stepped forward and studied her painting. "No… I don't think I need a brighter yellow, because if you look at the sky over there-" Lena pointed towards the sky, "the color is more orange than yellow. But I do agree with the blue." As she said this, Lena picked up a thin paintbrush and applied the blue tinge.

Joe stepped back, studying her painting, and frowning, he said "I really do think a brighter yellow would be beneficial to this painting."

Dropping her paintbrush, Lena turned around abruptly, with her hands on her hips and demanded clearly "What makes you such an artist?" Immediately, she became ashamed of her behavior. Lena was shocked that she had actually blurted that out loud. It was so… out of character for her. Straight away, she began apologizing.

To Lena's panic however, Joe burst out laughing. His raucous laughter echoed throughout the ocean.

"Lena, I'm sorry. It's obviously your painting, and you can do whatever you want with it. I just thought I should add my bit of input in it. If you must know, I am an artist. Some of my paintings lie in the art gallery in this cruise. But my my… Lena, you do have such a fiery temper" Joe said.

Lena raised her eyebrow. Her, have a fiery temper? She was completely opposite. She had no idea what caused her to act that way today, but usually, she was completely calm. Nevertheless, she didn't say anything.

Joe, still laughing, said "I like you Lena. Do you mind giving me your room number and someday, we could meet, if you want?"

Lena considered this for a moment. She thought Joe was a bit too out-going, but she really did like him. "Um sure, I'd like that. R200"

"Okay, we'll meet soon at your cabin then." Joe wrote that on his hand and stared at it for a while. His smile faltered, but he picked it up immediately and replaced it once again with his bright smile. He mumbled something about "too close by" then said clearly "On second thought, I'll call you"

Lena frowned a bit but Joe didn't notice. He was already stuffing his hands into his pockets and strolling away. Shrugging, Lena turned back to her painting, and to her surprise, she did add the bright yellow parts Joe thought would benefit her painting.

oOo

"CARMEN!!!" Tibby shouted from the shower. "You used all the conditioner!"

Carmen laughed and screamed back "Sorry! Just use shampoo!"

"Argh!" Tibby screamed, faking exasperation.

Carmen laughed and applied her lip gloss. She saw a bulletin on the cruise notice board advertising auditions to be an actress during the late night cruise shows, and she was immediately interested. It would help with her resume, and for her application into universities. Also, they paid very well, and acting was one of her passions.

She stood up, adjusted her blouse, slipped on high heels and left the room.

oOo

Tibby stepped out of the shower with her towel wrapped around her body, mumbling something along the lines of "Carmen" and "conditioner". She had a date with Joe today and she couldn't get her hair silky smooth because Carmen used it all up. Grumbling, she dug into her luggage and found her hairbrush. Brushing her hair, she glanced at the miniature clock on the small table in her cabin. It read 5PM. She had spent the almost the whole day in San Diego.

"Ohh shoot!" Tibby yelled, jumped out of the bed and put on the first outfit her hands reached. She was supposed to meet Joe at 5PM and here she completely nude. Scrambling for her cabin key and shoes, she bolted out the door, slamming into someone who was leaning on the wall, apparently waiting.

A pair of arms encircled her waist and lifted her up to her feet. Tibby looked up and grinned, greeting "Hi Joe! I thought we were supposed to meet up near your cabin." She pointed towards the door right beside hers and Carmen's.

Joe laughed. He replied "My cabin's right beside yours so it doesn't matter. Now, shall we go and explore the movie museum again? I heard there was this new movie!"

Tibby nodded. She began walking to the museum and Joe walked right beside her. Her hands were dangling on her side. They itched to grab Joe's hand, but she was scared he might not want to. He did confirm on the phone a few hours ago that he wanted to go on a date. So why was she so scared now? Tibby took a deep breath, and her hand lunged for his hand.

Joe seemed surprised by this move, but he didn't say anything. Instead, he smiled and squeezed her hand.

Finally able to breathe again, Tibby walked on, happy with Joe, the cruise, and everything.

oOo

Bridget glanced at the clock. It was around 5PM now. She had lain in bed for 5 whole hours over Eric. She had enough of this. Even though she made a complete fool of herself in front of Eric yesterday, it was NOT going to happen again. She was going to go to the late night singles bar and dance, where she heard every hot single teenager or young adult went, and she was going to find Eric (she remembered that his buddies wrote him a note saying to go to the bar this night) and show him that she was sophisticated. That she had grown up ever since the last time they saw each other. That she was sexy, smooth, and passionate. She was going to play hard to get and make sure all the guys fell head over heels for her. She had the body, and the confidence. All she needed now was a little luck, some planning and determination.

oOo

"Did you see the part where the scene went black with and this glow-in-the-dark guy walked by??" Tibby asked, laughing.

Joe laughed with her. "Of course! That was like, one of the funniest parts there!"

"Oh Joe, thanks for bringing me to that movie! It was so damn hilarious!" Tibby laughed, and now comfortable with being around Joe, she hooked her arm around his and laid her head on his broad shoulder.

The couple walked around the movie museum once more, checking out the movie posters and making plans to go watch them too.

Suddenly, Joe detached himself from Tibby and yanked her behind a large statue of a film roll.

"What the…?" Tibby asked, but he silenced her with a kiss.

Tibby was about to push away, but she eventually gave in. It was, after all, her first kiss with Joe, and boy, was Joe a good kisser even though he felt a little tense.

A few moments later, Joe once again abruptly broke apart from Tibby and looked around the statue corner very carefully.

"Joe…" Tibby asked once more. She was quite worried with his behavior.

Tibby saw Joe straighten up and collect himself, smiled, and replied "Sorry Tibby, I thought I saw my… erh… parents! Yeah, my parents. They don't allow me to date even though I'm 22."

Tibby stared at Joe in disbelief. "Then what in the world are you dating me for?" She demanded

"Tibby, listen. It's alright my mom and dad don't know about me dating. What they don't know won't hurt them. Besides, I'm allowed to date when I'm 23, and my birthday is in 6 months. They'll never know. Another thing is I really do like you Tibby. Just give me a chance, please?"

Hesitating, Tibby stared at Joe. Sighing, she replied "Alright then. I'm only doing this because I really like you"

Joe looked relieved. "Thank you! And in that case…" He trailed off, bent down, and gave her another kiss.

oOo

Lena walked on, enjoying the solitude for a while. Sometimes, she just wanted times by herself, to reflect, and just be alone. She was checking out the movie museum and she swore that a few moments ago, she saw Joe with Tibby around the corner. By the time she did a double take and retraced her steps to look around that corner again, they were gone. Shrugging, Lena concluded that she was hallucinating.

Quietly humming to herself, Lena decided to now go eat at the South Side Restaurant. So far, she ate at the North Side only. The North, South, East and West Side Restaurants were the four main restaurants in the cruise ship. It was already near dinner.

oOo

Carmen stared at the audition sign up sheet. There were so many names on there already. Did she even have a chance? Sighing, and hoping for the best, Carmen slowly scribbled her name onto the sheet and went to wait near the waiting room to be called in for auditions. She walked down the hallway and peeked into the room. A mass of brown-ish blond-is hair caught her eye immediately. Her stomach went up to her throat. Was he who she dreaded it would be?? Breathing, Carmen slowly opened the door.

oOo

Bridget slipped on killer red high heels onto her feet. She rubbed lotion on her already tanned legs to make the smoother and silkier. Her hair was perfect, dangling over her shoulders, and she wore a short black and white dress, which kind of resembled a cocktail waitress dress, even though it looked much more sophisticated and not as trashy. (AN- no offence is meant by this sentence to all cocktail waitresses)

She applied a lot of mascara and a red lip gloss. She grabbed her red clutch purse with her essentials in it checked to see if she looked older and sexy, not trashy, and walked out the cabin door.

Tonight… would be wild and fun.

* * *

AN- Sorry for the **looong** _update_... I **guess** I lost _enthusiasm_ for a **while**, and the _month_ **December **was tough for _me_, but guess what? I'm **BACK** on the _**fanfiction**_ train ready to _write_ more!! So **thank you** for keeping _**faith**_ in me, and keep _**reviewing**_!!! It **ALWAYS** makes a _difference_!! 


	5. Day One: Low

**The Sisterhood of the Cruising Pants**

**By: MelodyofTwilight**

**oOo**

**Chapter Five: Low**

**oOo**

Shawty had them Apple Bottom Jeans [Jeans  
Boots with the fur [With the fur  
The whole club was lookin at her  
She hit the floor [She hit the floor  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low low low low low low low low

The music was pumping up loud and blasting through the huge speakers in the wide and crowded dance floor. Bridget took a deep breath and walked as confidently as she could into the loud and wild singles party. She gazed around for a certain tall man, and she spotted him, sitting in one of those bar stools sipping a beer and talking to a short brunette.

This was it. This night would be the night where she would strut her stuff, be sophisticated, and make sure she caught Eric's attention. She was going to be the Queen Bee in this late night singles bar and dance.

Bridget gave her extra long and carefully straightened hair a little extra unnecessary volume and began walking towards Eric. She made sure she sat down extra close beside some random man, who had dark brown hair. She flipped her hair once again, and smiled smoothly at the dark-brown haired man who was flirting with the bartender.

"Hey" She said, flashing her white teeth, and leaning closer towards the man. "I'm Bridget, but call me Bee"

Dark-brown haired man flashed a mischievous grin and replied "Hey, I'm Brad." He too leaned closer until Bridget's carefully displayed breasts were almost touching his chest.

Bridget grinned. Brad was the perfect guy to get started on her mission to capture every man in this bar and dance club, especially Eric's. She shot a quick glance at Eric, but he seemed to not have noticed her. He was too engrossed in his conversation with the short brunette. Bridget made a disgusted face. The short brunette must come up to around Eric's mid chest. She was way too short. Bridget however, came up to Eric's nose.

Quickly averting her attention back to Brad, she quickly stood up and spun him around his bar stool until she was standing with her back close to Eric's backside and facing Brad. She bent down a little and whispered loud enough for Eric to hear, "C'mon, let's dance"

This time, Eric did glance over his shoulder, only to find himself face to face with Bridget's revealing back. Bridget caught this and smiled. She waited until Brad finished his drink and stood up. Together, the two of them walked towards the dance floor.

oOo

"WIN?" Carmen shrieked, shocked. Her heart was beating loudly, her palms were sweaty, and her stomach was churning. Could it actually be Win? They had parted and said goodbye three days before she went on the cruise. Come to think of it, Win only said he would be going to Mexico. She had also told him she would be on a cruise. Would it be coincidence that they went on the same cruise? They were on a cool-off, because Win had said that it would be too hard to keep a long distance relationship. They had parted, with the promises that if both of them still missed each other, they would get back together.

The brown-ish blonde-ish haired man's back was towards her. She tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around. Disappointment flooded Carmen. It wasn't Win. It was a Win-lookalike.

"Pardon me?" The Win-lookalike said in a gruff voice.

"Oh, sorry, I thought you were someone else" Carmen apologized and took a seat far away from the Win-lookalike. How could she be so stupid and have hopes that Win and her would get back together?

Win-lookalike walked up towards her and sat down beside her. "It's okay. Why are you sitting so far away? It's a long time until auditions so we might as well get to know each other."

Carmen's eyes brightened. Win-lookalike was nice, good looking and he would be a perfect guy to rid her mind of Win. She focused all her attention on him.

"Hi, my name's Carmen." Carmen said, flashing a sweet smile.

The Win-lookalike laughed. He replied "I'm Freddie"

"Freddie" Carmen repeated.

Freddie once again burst out laughing. "Yeah, it's Freddie."

"Can I call u Fred? Or Eddie?"

"Freddie, Fred, Eddie, Fredmeister, Freddie Frog-king… All nicknames my friends have given me throughout my life"

"Freddie Frog-king? That's a weird name"

Freddie laughed. "Freddie Frog-king used to be a character I played in a high school play. It was a myth of a Frog-king and his Frog-queen."

"Oh, I think I heard of the myth of the Frog-king and the Frog-queen, but I think I forgot how it went."

At this point, the lady coordinating the audition came in and said after clearing her voice several times "Carmen"

Carmen shot an apologetic look at Freddie and went to follow the lady. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned around. It was Freddie.

"We'll have to meet up sometime you know. You can't go on being in the drama section without knowing that story." Freddie cast Carmen a meaningful look.

Carmen smiled back, and nodded. She then turned around and followed the lady.

oOo

"Hello?" Lena answered the phone.

"Hey, who is this" A rough voice said.

"Erh, Lena"

"Lena, hello!" The rough voice suddenly turned bright and cheerful. "It's me, Joe"

"Joe!"

"I know it's barely been a day since I met you, but I couldn't stop thinking about you. Do you want to go for a walk, when we reach our next destination?"

"Sure"

"I'll call you okay?"

"Sure, see you soon then"

"Bye"

"Bye bye"

oOo

Apple Bottom Jeans [Jeans  
Boots with the fur [With the fur  
The whole club was lookin at her  
She hit the flo [She hit the flo  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low low low low low low low low

Bridget moved her body to the music, making sure she was in full view for Eric to see. She danced for more then an hour now, and Eric too, but he still hadn't come to talk to her yet. Did he not see her? Impossible. She was right in front of his eyes. What was it about that short brunette he insisted on staying with, the whole night?

An hour of her best dancing, she picked up most of the hottest guys on the dance floor. They were all crowding around her now. Timothy, Francis, John and a whole bunch of other guys she forgot the names of. A lot of girls were glaring at her now, because she was taking most of their guys. But guys weren't what she wanted. She wanted Eric.

Obviously, phase 1 didn't work. Time for phase 2… a much naughtier, riskier, and seductive phase.

* * *

AN- Song is Low, By Flo Rida.

Review Faster Updates D

Excuse the mistakes, I'll go find myself a beta when I have the time!


End file.
